La última galleta
by city-lights-nx
Summary: Korra quiere conseguir una bicicleta, y junto a Mako, venderá su última galleta. [Este fic participa en el reto "TEN MIEDO" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]


**DISCLAIMER:** La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece.

Este fic participa en el reto temático **"TEN MIEDO"** del foro **¡El Cometa de Sozin!** El desafío fue _incorporar una casa de muñecos aterradores_.

**[**Canción_: Evil - Shovels & Rope_**]**

* * *

><p><strong>La última galleta<strong>

**.**

**.**

Una niña de 10 años, vistiendo como una auténtica exploradora, caminaba mientras le echaba un vistazo a la lista que traía entre sus manos. Korra se dio vuelta y suspiró.

—Mako, una tortuga es rápida comparada contigo.

El susodicho, con cansancio, se acercó a ella, que ya no caminaba.

—Korra —jadeó—, ¿cuánto falta?

—¡No seas llorón! Falta... una familia —Releyó la lista y asintió al ver que no se había equivocado.

—Tengo derecho a quejarme.

—Nota mental: Hablar con los concejales para crear una ley contra quejas —Korra susurró.

—Intenta cargar tantas cajas durante una hora, y ni siquiera probar una mísera galleta.

Alzó la última caja, que antes habían sido 11. Está de más mencionar que varias veces se le habían caído.

—Sigo sin entender porque te pedí que me acompañaras —ella negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

—Y yo sigo sin entender como acepté —murmuró.

La ojizarca sonrió al estar a cinco pasos de la última casa.

—¿Ves esa casa? —Le señaló con su dedo la vivienda de dos pisos, en la esquina de la calle —Entramos, vendemos, y puedes ir por tus preciados dulces.

—Me parece buena idea —el sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo.

Korra, al estar frente a la gran puerta de madera, buscó un timbre pero, de manera sorprendente, no había. Por lo que optó por tocar.

La puerta, rechinando, se abrió.

—¿Hola? —Dio un paso y entró. Volteó, haciéndole una señal a Mako para que le siguiera —Mi nombre es Korra.

Otros dos pasos y nadie aparecía.

—Soy una exploradora de la tropa Hurones de Fuego, ¡y se llama así porque es de niños y niñas! —Ella infló las mejillas al recordar las burlas sobre el nombre del equipo.

—Korra —La voz de Mako sonó segura, pero él en verdad estaba nervioso —, este lugar da escalofríos.

Y no era para menos. El piso de madera hacia un molesto sonido cuando alguien pisaba. La poca luz que había era la que entraba a través de la puerta entreabierta. Las paredes tenían un tapiz negro y del techo colgaban grandes candelabros.

—No es para tanto —El orgullo de la pequeña se abrió paso, aunque ella estaba aún más asustada que su compañero.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse y ambos niños estaban de pie en medio del pasillo de aquella casa.

—Debí ir a pedir dulces, ¿por qué tuve que venir? —Se lamentó el pequeño de ojos dorados.

—Cállate —susurró Korra, para luego gritar—; ¡Señor, si no se presenta me iré!

—Que no se presente, que no se presente... —rezó en voz baja, pero lo suficiente fuerte para recibir un codazo de Korra.

Nada más pasó.

Ningún sonido.

Ningún movimiento

Así que ambos se dieron la vuelta y antes de poder llegar a la puerta, esta se cerró. Los dos soltaron un grito digno de una película de terror.

—¡A ella primero! —Mako soltó la caja y señaló a su compañera.

—Que caballeroso —comentó, con sarcasmo.

**«**_But every now and then I get evil__**» **_cantó una voz, de manera tétrica y suave.

Temblando, se dieron vuelta, preparados para su fin. Soltaron el aire que retenían inconscientemente al ver que solo era un muñeco.

—Nada que temer —aseguró Korra, encogiéndose de hombros.

En un parpadeo, habían dos muñecos y un títere mal pintado.

Mako enarcó una ceja, mirándola. Ella sonrió nerviosa.

El de ojos dorados se movió y caminó hacia la puerta. La trató de abrir, sin obtener resultado.

—Que Aang nos salve —declaró.

Más y más muñecos fueron apareciendo, junto con otros juguetes, cortados y pintados de una manera exagerada. La música de un viejo gramófono retumbaba en las paredes del pasillo.

—La última galleta —susurró la pequeña.

Se tomaron de las manos y colocaron su espalda contra la gran puerta, escuchando como cantaban la misma frase los juguetes, que se acercaban con rapidez.

* * *

><p><em>¡Boo! ¡Es Halloween!<em>

Aunque de miedo no tiene nada, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les haya sacado una risa (porque, repito, de miedo no tiene nada) *lol* Que tengan una entretenida noche.


End file.
